


Crazy in love.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surreal, Weird
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer estaba totalmente corrompido, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si pudiese volver atrás? ¿Y si Lucifer recuperase la cordura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in love.

Sam había quedado atrapado de nuevo en la caja con Lucifer. Crowley había salido corriendo con Rowena, y Lucifer le hablaba a Sam con la misma soberbia y picardía de siempre. Otra vez allí metido con ese ser. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Pero cuando Lucifer fue a ponerle la mano encima para acariciarle la mejilla igual que lo había hecho en su visión, Sam le agarró de la muñeca. Lucifer sintió que un cierre le aprisionaba.

-Esta vez no-dijo Sam, aleteando la nariz y apretando la mandíbula.

Lucifer olía su miedo a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Sammy?-Sonrió.

-¿No creerías que iba a bajar aquí sin un plan B, verdad? Como hombre de letras ahora tengo acceso a muchos… trucos. Sabíamos que no podíamos fiarnos de Rowena y que si subías a la superficie, querrías hacerlo usándome de recipiente. Así que buscamos una alternativa. Este brazalete que llevas dejará que conserves tu imagen cuando vengas conmigo. Y si te fijas, tengo otro muy parecido en mi muñeca. Significa que yo te controlo. Oh, y no te molestes en intentar nada, no nos los podemos quitar.

-Espera-Lucifer volvió a sonreír-. ¿Significa eso que estaremos juntos para siempre, Sammy?

-No, Lucifer. Porque volveré a encerrarte cuando todo haya acabado.

-Olvidas que esta imagen que tengo se deshará en mil pedacitos si no la alimento bien.

-Olvidas quien soy y a mis contactos en el infierno.

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Crowley no acaba de marcharse corriendo detrás de su mamá?

-Sí, ahora mismo la estarán atando en el calabozo.

Lucifer aplaudió sorprendido y alagado por tantas molestias en él. De modo que subiría a la superficie convertido en la mascota de Sam Winchester para vencer a la Oscuridad y luego… De vuelta al infierno.

Ese era el plan, sí. Sin embargo, Lucifer no tenía el poder suficiente, y tuvieron que enfrascarse en la búsqueda de otra ayuda. Encontrar la mano de Dios llevó semanas enteras, pero uno de los libros de la biblioteca del búnker mencionaba un cargamento interesante en un submarino que había sido hundido por los nazis en la guerra fría.

Muy a su pesar, la mano de Dios era de un solo uso.

Crowley tenía en su poder la vara que Moisés usó para separar las aguas, la que convirtió el agua en sangre.

Solo tenían un disparo.

Usar a Dean como señuelo era la única opción para atraer a la Oscuridad. Castiel sería su respaldo. Lucifer y Sam aparecerían entonces, y usarían la mano de Dios contra ella. Sin embargo, el arma fue en vano, y Lucifer fue secuestrado. Una nube espesa les envolvía. Sam se ahogaba en ella. Fue allí mismo, cuando vio que su hermano yacería junto a él mientras el diablo estaba desaparecido y Castiel inconsciente que Dean rezó a los cielos.

Metatron leía las páginas de aquella autobiografía con lágrimas en los ojos. Un brillo en el bolsillo de Sam alertó a Dean. El resto, como suele decirse, es de sobra conocido. Lograr reunir a ese pobre ejército fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaron, al tratarse de un enemigo común. El diablo, los ángeles, los demonios, las brujas y el mismísimo… Chuck, al lado de los Winchesters.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?

La Marca ya brillaba en el brazo de Sam cuando Amara se alzó contra su hermano. Lucifer cogió su lanza y la utilizó contra la Oscuridad, y el golpe fue certero. Hubo algo en su mirada justo antes de correr hacia la Oscuridad, un brillo que solo había visto una vez antes, en los ojos de Cas después de que cayese del cielo. Pero el de Lucifer era ámbar, como el de una llama prendida.

Hubo un grito, un destello de luz cegadora, luego una nube negra que lo oscureció todo y una luz que la abrazaba y desaparecía con ella. Allí no había ningún Dios ya. La Oscuridad no estaba, pero tampoco Chuck. Dedujeron que él se la habría llevado, ahora que estaba debilitada.

Entonces un nuevo destello. La figura de Lucifer rejuvenecida, su gracia formando un halo sobre la cabeza, sus alas brillaban, podían ver la sombra en el suelo.

-Parece… Que gané el perdón de papá.

El primero en reaccionar fue Castiel, que se levantó del suelo algo malherido y fue hacia él, aún sin poder perdonarle, pero atreviéndose a llamarle hermano. Sam le contempló embelesado.

-¿Estáis delirando, Sammy?

-No, Dean. El brazalete, ¿recuerdas? Hay algo en él que ha cambiado.

En aquel momento, Lucifer rompió el brazalete.

-No, Sammy. Nada ha cambiado. Merezco estas alas lo mismo que el primer día… -cogió la espada de arcángel de la mano de Cas- Absolutamente nada -en ese momento cortó su garganta y su gracia se esparció en el aire. Lucifer se desmayó y quedó en el suelo.

Llevaron su cuerpo dormido de vuelta al búnker. No dejaban de preguntarse por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Sam era el único que podía saberlo, pero no respondía sus preguntas. No había más que silencio.

Sam lo tumbó en una cama y estuvo allí cuando despertó.

-¿Sam?-Fue lo primero que dijo, las primeras palabras que pronunció justo antes de un bostezo y un gemido de queja por su agotado cuerpo humano.

-Estoy aquí.

Sam levantó la vista y se inclinó hacia él, posando la mano en su frente, midiendo su temperatura. Lucifer se tranquilizó al tenerle cerca y dejó caer sus párpados cansados antes de entreabrir los ojos y enfocar lo que veía. La mirada de cachorro abandonado de Sam fue lo primero que divisó como humano.

-Siempre esa cara de cordero…

-¿Qué has hecho? Eras un ángel otra vez…

-Lo sabes bien, pudiste ver a través de mí hasta que me quité el brazalete-dijo, buscando sus manos y acariciándolas-. Hace mucho tiempo que no soy un ángel, Sam… Sentí de nuevo toda mi gracia, rejuveneciéndome, devolviéndome lo que un día fui, mucho antes de la Marca… Pero ya no lo quiero, no quiero esa pureza, no quiero…

Comenzó a toser y respirar costosamente. Sam le instó a que dejase de hablar.

-Me siento enfermo-sonrió-. Es dulce sentirse enfermo… Quiero sentir cosas, quiero sentirlo todo.

-Está bien. Ahora calla. Tienes fiebre, te daré algo para que baje.

-Sí, tengo calor-susurró confundido-. Y sed.

Sam le pidió que esperase y caminó fuera de la habitación hasta la cocina, evitando toparse en los pasillos con su hermano o con Castiel. Cogió del armario un par de pastillas y luego sirvió un vaso de agua. Fue entonces cuando Dean se acercó a él y le acribilló a preguntas.

-Es difícil de explicar-trató de apaciguar los nervios de su hermano, siempre emocionalmente preocupado-. Creo que no quería ser un ángel de nuevo, que ya no tiene sentido para él. Creo que nunca ha sido capaz de sentir realmente nada, creo que cuando Chuck le devolvió su gracia, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y en lo que se había convertido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que un día fue…-interrumpió Castiel-. Se encontró directamente con el diablo que es. Era. La única solución es quedar a medio camino de ambos. Ni divino, ni maldito.

Las miradas intercambiadas en aquel silencio eran el permiso otorgado de Castiel para poder volver a la habitación sin que Dean reclamase nada más. Lucifer se había incorporado y se había descubierto de las mantas. Sam se sentó a su lado y le ofreció el vaso y la pastilla.

-No sé si deberías… En fin, estás sudando.

-Sam lo siento-dijo al terminar de tragar.

Sam no estaba preparado para responder.

-No es un tema apropiado ahora. Deberías descansar. Quitarte esa ropa y asearte.

Después de la absoluta corrupción, perversión de su ser y ante encontrarse a sí mismo como un ser completo y puro, casi se autodestruye. Ahora temía cualquiera de los dos extremos y todo ápice que se acercara ellos. Por ello tanto que Sam le cuidase como que le instase a desnudarse le abrumaba y le paralizaba.

Sam ahora no podía descifrar nada de su lenguaje corporal más allá de lo humanamente posible.

-Escucha, me he acostumbrado últimamente a que no tengas que hablar para que yo vea lo que hay en tu mente. Pero ahora el brazalete no está, así que tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo de comunicarte conmigo.

-Entiendo-asintió-. Yo… tendré que acostumbrarme. No sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… Creo que es miedo.

-¿Y entiendes por qué, de qué tienes miedo?

Antes de poder articular palabra, Lucifer tembló y comprobó que las palabras no salían de su boca por mucho que lo intentase. Rompió a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sam jamás había presenciado nada parecido y solo pudo abrazarle, sosteniéndole para controlar aquella taquicardia repentina.

-Sh… Sh…

Le calmó, respiró hondo para que él le imitase, acompasando el ritmo con el que se hinchaban y deshinchaban sus pulmones. Sólo cuando dejó de llorar, volvió a hablarle.

-Está bien, ¿vale? Sigues sudando, necesitas una ducha y ropa limpia. Te ayudaré a levantarte, vamos.

Moverse fue todo lo sencillo que le permitía el entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Sam le llevó al baño y, por el camino, cogió algo de su propia ropa para prestarle. Le dejó allí y esperó fuera. Castiel seguía hablando con Dean, con suerte ya le habría hecho entender.

Pero Dean, ¿qué iba a entender? Sam tenía una capacidad mucho mayor para perdonar, para evolucionar sin tener siempre abiertas las heridas. En eso Sam era más fuerte, y todo se lo debía a Dean porque siempre había sido su protector. Todo el amor que él no pudo tener, se lo dio. Por eso jamás reprocharía a Dean nada de toda esa preocupación extra, era una causa perdida y bastaba un abrazo dado con el alma para apaciguar el corazón triste del mayor de los Winchesters.

A veces Sam se preguntaba si aquellas emociones que a Dean tanto le hacían esconder la cabeza eran la razón por la que él y Castiel nunca habían dado el paso. Seguro que así era, y que Cas le amaba tanto que no hacía nada para no dañarle.

Amor. Ese gran imposible. ¿Estarían malditos los Winchesters respecto a ello? ¿Tenía cura esa maldición?

No interrumpió la conversación ajena, sólo se hizo algo de café, descafeinado esta vez, y volvió a vagabundear los pasillos. Pudo ver en la distancia cómo Lucifer salía del baño con su ropa. Qué sensación más rara… Incluso en todos esos años de tortura, había un patrón en él que delataba la trágica historia del hijo traicionado por su padre y el hombre incapaz de amar sin deshacerse del mal que le asolaba. Ahora no era así. Lucifer había rejuvenecido, había encontrado paz, había cambiado por dentro y por fuera. Y lo sabía porque él lo había visto, lo había sentido.

Ahora despejaba de vileza y crueldad todas las palabras manipuladoras de había susurrado en sus oídos durante tanto tiempo. Algo que tienen las manipulaciones bien hechas es que implican coherencia y realismo, así asemejan ser la verdad irrefutable. Por eso son tan dañinas psicológicamente. Sam había desarrollado inmunidad, una inteligencia respecto a lenguaje corporal, hablado y emocional que serían de envidiar.

Lucifer había expresado de maneras inimaginablemente asquerosas e interminables lo mucho que le deseaba, cosa que le resultó repulsiva dicho suavemente. Pero la reciente evolución de su persona… Ese retorno a la mayor inocencia… Eran ahora la tentación de devolverle con amor y pasión todas las violaciones.

Una filosofía un tanto extraña que nadie jamás entendería de Sam. Aunque más sencilla de lo que parece. Pero más de una vez allá en el infierno, cuando Lucifer le azotaba… En alguna ocasión las estrellas se alineaban y Sam respondía con serenidad y una sonrisa triste que casi rozaba el perdón. Cualquiera diría que eso era su cordura tambaleándose y estaría en lo cierto, pero el rostro de Lucifer en esas pocas ocasiones se rendía unos segundos, paraba como si la diversión del sádico hubiese quedado arruinada, se enfurruñaba y dejaba un descanso a su confundida mente. Como si fuese en ese instante incapaz de odiar a la raza a la que culpaba de la traición de su padre, y al sentirse cautivado, se encontrase cara a cara con su impotencia y frustración.

Ahora Lucifer tenía una leve sonrisa triste y una mirada de arrepentimiento que tenía vergüenza de ser expuesta. La viva imagen del rechazo a sí mismo, a la debilidad. Sam se acercó a él y compartió el café. Reconoció en sí mismo algo de sadismo cuando la imagen de Lucifer temblando debajo de él le atravesó. Gozaría de una manera majestuosa al sentirle vulnerable. Sacudió de su cabeza esas ideas y le preguntó si tenía hambre. Él negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose a su vez los recuerdos de Sam rechazando sus lascivas bromas.

-Me gusta-dijo sin más, casi tartamudeando-. El sabor del café. Y… Gracias por la ropa. Es… Ancha.

Sonreía muy nervioso y Sam lo notaba. Notaba más cosas.

-Lucifer…-señaló con los ojos su pantalón.

Rápidamente se cubrió el paquete con ambas manos y se dio la vuelta.

-¡No mires!

-Así que todos esos flirteos obscenos… ¿Fueron sólo la versión oscura de lo que sientes?  
-No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice… Ahora me siento desnudo, me siento frágil y débil y me doy asco.

-Creo que tengo el remedio.

Sam caminó por el pasillo y Lucifer fue tras él.

-Para esto no tenéis pastillas. A menos que me drogues, y espera a que mi cuerpo reaccione con subidones y no bajones.

Lucifer hablaba siguiéndole hasta su cuarto, donde Sam dejó la taza encima de un mueble y no prestándole demasiada atención. Cerró la puerta y le empujó contra la pared, callándole súbitamente.

-Veo que ya no tienes fiebre.

Lucifer negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Bien-susurró justo antes de besarle.

Los labios de ambos eran finos y decididos, los de Sam esta vez más que los de Lucifer, más dominantes.

-Sam, ¿qué haces?

-Sabes bien lo que hago-volvió a besarle-. Escucha, yo también tengo oscuridad dentro, ¿recuerdas? Puede que no vuelvas a ser el que eras, pero puedes ser mejor de lo que nunca has sido. Lo sabes. Has visto de mí más que nadie, sabes que yo lo logré.

Lucifer se perdió en sus ojos y luego asintió repetidas veces antes de devolverle los besos.

-Pero Sam, ¿por qué me besas? ¿Por qué quieres esto?

-Hay una conexión, entre tú y yo, siempre la ha habido. Guarda silencio por una vez, ahora que puedo corresponder.

Lucifer se dejó hacer mientras Sam ya colaba la lengua en su boca, levantándole en peso contra la pared, sujetándole las piernas. Es cierto que había una conexión, después de todo, él debió haber sido su recipiente perfecto. Lucifer le rodeó con los brazos y jadeó entrecortadamente en cada bocanada de aire. Sam le llevó hasta la cama y le dejó caer, colocándose entre sus piernas. Se quitó su camiseta y tiró de la de Lucifer, quedando sus torsos descubiertos. Lucifer le colmó de besos el cuello, los hombros, el pecho. Sam lamió su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, sus pezones, su abdomen.

-Sam…-suspiró sonrojado.

En cuanto Sam se percató del rubor de sus mejillas, tuvo que refrenarse a sí mismo, y aún ejerciendo autocontrol le debió haber dejado al menos un chupetón en la cadera y otro en el cuello.

-Sam…-gemía en voz baja y quebrada, clavando la yema de sus dedos en la musculosa espalda.

-Lucifer, no digas mi nombre así… Voy a perder la cordura.

Se le quedó mirando un instante y entonces, en silencio, le instó a rodar en la cama empujando ligeramente con sus manos. Sam se puso debajo voluntariamente, de otro modo no hubiese sido pues Lucifer no tenía fuerzas para obligarle. Ni tampoco las quería.

Se quedó a horcajadas encima de Sam, hondeando las caderas involuntariamente, no estableciendo contacto visual directo, bajándose el elástico de esos pantalones de pijama que le había dejado ponerse. Sam no esperó a que eso terminase para inclinarse hacia delante y meter las manos bajo la ropa para cogerle las nalgas. Lucifer se estremeció.

-Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Pero por favor, sigue, no pares-le pidió con sinceridad.

-Pero Sam… Dean y Castiel están abajo, yo estoy… Estoy…

-Estás muy guapo-le interrumpió, mirándole embelesado y dejándole estático-. Respira hondo, relájate. Estás perfecto como estás. Yo… He podido ver a través ahora y… Eres hermoso, Lucifer. Esa llama que te han devuelto-Sam puso la mano en medio de su pecho-, eso que un día fuiste… Lo has mezclado muy bien con la humanidad. En nosotros conviven la maldad y la bondad, no hay que inclinar la balanza a ningun lado-no sabía si se estaba explicando bien, Lucifer estaba petrificado escuchándole-. Mira, yo puedo perdonar, olvidar lo que hiciste. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

-Algo me dice que sí… Algo me dice que no.

Sam sonrió un poco porque sabía que de lo que estaba hablando era de su desconfianza.

-Dime, ¿el Sam que conoces estaría tocándote así si no sintiera lo que dice?-Lucifer negó con la cabeza en respuesta-. Entonces déjame decirte que el pestillo está echado, y que nadie va a oírnos.

Le abrazó mientras volvía a besarle con suavidad, inclinándose poco a poco hacia delante, recostando a Lucifer en la cama y quedando él entre sus piernas. Las manos del humano principiante le empezaron a tirar de los vaqueros. Sam se separó, tirando el mismo de su ropa, la que le quedaba, y mostrándose desnudo. Lucifer se prendó de la imagen que le ofrecía y también se desnudó para él. Sam sonrió y se apegó a él de nuevo, como si sus labios estuviesen pegados. Ambos exhalaban pequeños suspiros entre contacto y contacto, sus miembros se frotaban que el resto de su piel. El roce comenzó a ser tortuoso y se ayudaron de sus manos, cada una en la erección del contrario, y luego en la suya propia, o abarcando las dos en un intento desesperado de tenerse. Acabaron de lado, entrelazando las piernas.  
-Sam…

-Lucifer… ¿Podríamos…?

Lucifer entendió qué proponía y asintió. Fue Sam el que se movió, asintiendo también, tumbándose del otro lado, poniendo su rostro frente a las intimidades de Lucifer. Lucifer se acomodó para meterse en la boca el pene de Sam, tocando también con las manos sus testículos. Sam siseó entre dientes y correspondió con el mismo trato.

Lucifer fue el primero en sentir que el orgasmo se apoderaba de él. Advirtió a Sam. Él le dijo que se dejará ir, y así fue. Sam hizo un esfuerzo por tragar el semen, que no le gustaba por el sabor amargo, pero igual le lamió bien y se deleitó con sus gemidos ahogados. Entonces se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y Lucifer se acomodó para seguir estimulándole lo mejor que sabía.

Sam le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, mirando cómo se ocupaba de llevarle al clímax con su boca y sus manos. Lucifer levantaba la vista de vez en cuando y observaba la expresión de Sam. Un pálpito en su boca le dijo que estaba a punto y se esmeró en llevar un ritmo con su cuello. Las caderas de Sam temblaron cuando eyaculó, apretando la mandíbula y agarrando las y los rubios cabellos cortos de Lucifer sábanas. A él sí le gustaba el sabor amargo y ácido, le tragó despacio y con placer.

Sam aclimató su respiración y se acostó junto a su amante. Se abrazaron y se arroparon.

-Me ha gustado mucho, Sam-dijo Lucifer, mirándole a los ojos.

Sam sonrió y besó su frente.

-A mí también.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-De momento-respondió Sam, no preocupándose por el futuro e instando a Lucifer a hacer lo mismo-. Podemos dormir un poco. Nos vendrá bien descansar. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-Sí…-se acurrucó-. Yo tampoco iré a ninguna parte, Sam.


End file.
